


Aidan's Perfect Breakfast

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: Aidan and Dean's Perfect Moments [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Aidan and Dean are so cute, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Cutesy, Eggs, Fluffy, Food, Lemony goodness, M/M, Meals, Mornings, New Zealand, Orange Jucie, Pancakes, Perfect Moments, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Aidan, Sweet Dean, Tea, Wake Up Call, aidean, sausage, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes Aidan his perfect breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aidan's Perfect Breakfast

I groaned and stirred feeling a hand rub my stomach and warm lips place soft kisses to my neck and cheek. Turning onto my back, I wrapped my arms around the body gently leaning against mine in the bed, turning my face into their neck and inhaling their scent deeply before slowly letting it out. I could feel their smile in my hair as they whispered softly into my ear.

“Morning, Aid.”

“Morning, Deano.” I replied back in a sleepy voice and shivered lightly, as the Kiwi moved away from our embrace to sit on the edge of the bed beside me, a cool air brushing over my exposed and bare torso. “Rare for you to be up before me in the mornings.” I commented, looking up at him and propping myself on my pillow against the headboard.

“I know.” Dean smiled at me. “I thought I'd surprise you for once.”

“Surprise me, how?” I asked curiously, my eyes narrowing some.

Dean smiled even more, and mysteriously, before getting up from the bed and walking out of our bedroom. I tilted my body sideways trying to look out the bedroom door and down the hall, trying to see where my boyfriend was disappearing too. But I didn't have to wait and wonder long, Dean returned in no time and carrying a loaded breakfast tray with him. A huge surprised smile spread across my face as Dean set the tray down in front of me.

“I cooked you your favorite breakfast.” He explained the obvious.

I looked at the stack of warm and fluffy cinnamon and honey pancakes, sausage, bacon and two sunny side eggs with a cold glass of orange juice and warm cup of Irish Barry's tea with two sugars, just how I like it. My stomach rumbled with hunger and my mouth salivated with anticipation of devouring the incredible spread set in front of me.

“I know how much you love waking up to have breakfast in bed.” Dean added, chewing on his bottom lip, something he did it when he wasn't sure of how someone was going to react to something he did or said, out of nervous habit, of course. It was one of the tons of things I loved and found cute about my Kiwi. “Is it...is it alright, Aid?” he asked.

“It's perfect, Deano.” I grinned at him, brightly and lovingly. “It's absolutely perfect.” I said, carefully leaning over to kiss him, tenderly. “You know what would make this even better?” I said, breaking the kiss and resting back again.

“What?” Dean asked, so eager to please me it make my stomach flip.

“If you had breakfast in bed with me.” I told him.

A grin matching mine appeared on Dean's face and he nodded like a broken bobble head doll. “I can do that, Aid. I can so do that.” He said, getting up again and rushing back off to the kitchen to put together his breakfast.

While Dean put together his breakfast tray, I nibbled here and there on my plate and groaned satisfied as I sipped the warm sweet blend of my special tea, it was one of the only two teas Ireland sold and produced and was only sold in Ireland, so if you wanted to buy it outside of Ireland, you had to special order it online. It had been a present from Dean a few weeks before, when we were filming the Hobbit here in Auckland and I was homesick. He ordered it and had it shipped here to his home, that we shared together, and surprised me with it, hoping that having a little something of home would help me feel better.

_It had done just that_.

“Did you miss me?” Dean beamed, coming back into our room with his tray of almost similar food, minus the orange juice, he had a cup of tea and a cup of coffee, instead.

_My poor Kiwi always needed a double boost of caffeine in the mornings to get him going for the day, sometimes he needed several_.

“Of course I did, silly.” I chuckled, kissing his cheek as he settled up against the headboard beside me with his breakfast tray over his lap. “Miss you even when you're in another room.” I admitted, though he already knew.

“Did I mess up?” Dean asked me, looking at my nibbled at food. “You aren't really eating.”

“I was waiting for you, Dean.” I smiled at him, amused.

“Oh.” He laughed, grinning, his cheeks coloring lightly.

“I love you.” I whispered, kissing him.

“I love you too.” He replied, kissing me back, deeply.

“And thank you for breakfast.” I told him, digging into my food with great delight and pleasure. “It's perfect.”

“Glad I pulled it off.” Dean grinned proudly, watching me for a minute before beginning to eat himself.

“How did you learn to make my cinnamon and honey pancakes so fucking well?” I asked him, around a mouth full of pancake. “They're almost, within a hair's width, better than my ma's!” I proclaimed, slowly chewing my next bite of the pancakes, to savor their flavor.

“She...taught...me...” Dean whispered, quietly.

I stopped chewing, my eyes growing wide as I slowly turned my head to him. Dean nodded his head at me just as slowly, looking sheepish.

“When we were there for our last break in filming, she was making them for us, her, your dad and your brother, and I told her how much you miss them when you're away from home and how we can't manage to get them to turn out like hers and how that makes you sad and that I wished I could make them _right_ for you, and she...showed me how.” he explained.

My heart and expression melted feeling his love and devotion. “Dean.” I whispered, a bit choked up.

_Over pancakes nonetheless_!

“I'd do anything to make you the perfect breakfast in the morning like you like, Aid.” He told me, affectionately.

“Oh, you incredible Kiwi, you!” I burst, hugging him tight. “You've made this breakfast more than perfect, you really have!”


End file.
